


Poetry

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: An emotionally wounded Harry reads poetry to Ron every night before bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Poetry”

Summary: An emotionally wounded Harry reads Ron poetry every night before bed.

Disclaimer: I’m not J.K. Rowling I did not write Harry Potter.

Warning: This is slash if it offends anyone then you need to learn to broaden your horizons. There are many types of love and it is ignorant to say that only one type is morally right.

Recently Harry’s discovered poetry. Every night before they go to sleep Ron knows that Harry will take him in his arms and stroke his hair while he reads to him poems from the latest author. This week it is Robert Frost next week it will be Frank Bidart. The week after that who knows. Ron never listens to the words anyway. But Harry doesn’t notice. Harry never notices anything anymore.

Harry speaks to know that he is alive. Ron doesn’t know that much about poetry but as long as Harry continues to stroke his hair tenderly, and speak in low tones Ron is happy. To Ron this must be heaven.


End file.
